yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark5 Episode 13: Savage
''SAVAGE....'' Keyth slightly opened his eyes as he shifted in his bed. It was pitch black in his room and 4 Soliders surrounded the young teens bed. All armed to the T. " Is this the kid?" Said one of the Maru Jeitai men. " Yeah this is him. Lets snag em up like the boss ordered." " You mean General Kon.. right?" " Yeah yeah, orders are orders. Lets just snag him up.." The soliders turned around to see that the male was gone. " Wait! What! Where is he!" One of the soliders turned around after hearing a light growl. " HHHUYAAAA!!!" Using his inhuman strength he slung his fist into the helmet of one of the maru Jeitai soliders punching him so hard that the helmet caved in but not before keyth was sent flying back into the wall with an explosive electric charge. The other 3 soliders aimed their guns at the boy as he hit the wall. " AIM... READY.... FIRE!" They shouted as they began to let out rounds towards the boy. Keyth kicked off the ground throwing himself behind a concrete wall section in the room. " Go around flush the asshole out..." They said as they crept around the section. Two of the soliders hopped out at the same time only to be met with nothing. " WHAT! WHERE IS H-GAHHHAHHH!!!" Keyth had leaped down from the ceiling and gripped two of the soliders helmets together smashing them together as well with a hard CRACCKK. An electric combustion would occur once again when Keyth brought damage to the soliders sending him flying into the wall once more but this time he caught himself. The last Maru Jeitai solider was holding his gun out towards the male. The pistol aimed steady. " HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! THOSE BOLTS OF LIGHTING THEMSELVES SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" All could be heard was Keyths sinister laugh then his monsterous growl as he charged forward. The solider wasted no time and began to let out round after round towards keyth as he pushed forward. Keyth was nipped in the arm twice and across the stomach and he was shot in the leg but he kept pushing forward. " AAGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Saliva rushing from his mouth like some kind of beast he tackled the Maru Jeitai solider with all of his strength. Picking him up over his right shoulder, the lightning could be seen flaring off of his body like some kind of conduit. Indicating that he was indeed getting shocked. The Maru Jieitai exo-skeleton has an electrical current from anyone outside of the Maru-Jietai army. a Built in sensory that connectes to the helmet, whenever someone is identified as a threat and touches the suit, they will get a lethal dead to the touch 60,000 volts of pure conecntrated electricty. The higher voltage can damage the heart and/or other organs and cause death instantly. If touched on full contact it could cause all organs to combust at the same time. But Keyth was able to use his sheer strength and will to fight the pain. " HUUYAAAAHHHH!!!" With all of his strength he slammed the solider into the ground and mounted him. Slamming his fist into the mans face over and over. All the while getting electrcuted. After 2 minutes the last surge blasted Keyth right into the wall leaving cracks all around his landing spot as he hit the ground. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2BEBq1vr_4)) The sirens would go off within the Hospital. 'riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn... RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN' " Ughn!... Shit!" He said holding onto his side that was healing up pretty well. He'd pick up one of the sub-machine guns and limped his way into the hallway gripping tightly to the gun as he kicked the door down with his good leg. As he entered the hallway he'd send out shots at the Maru Jeitai in the hallway. The bullets ripping the men apart as he continued to wobble down the hallway. He'd make his way down untill he hit the lobby. "..SO many dead! Who are you assholes!!!" Keyth said standing in the middle of the lobby. Dropping the sub-machine gun after finding out that it was out of ammo. He'd turn around to see 40 men rush into the Lobby all Maru Jeitai soliders. They were armoured with Large Electric Batons as they stood before keyth. " I told you... were bringing to our boss... i havent forgotten..." Said a man with snow white hair as he stood looking down at Keyth. "...Yeah, not this asshole again. LOOK... im ending this shit... RIGHT... NOW!" Keyth said as he shouted at the top of his lungs. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l00XfcrKEg)) " Yo kid..." Said a dark figure ontop of the railing above there heads. He tossed him a Katana and Keyth caught it with his right hand. "...Its your blade... i took it to my shop. Got it fixed up pretty good. Said the figure, the night sky didnt allow a full visual but the red lights from the sirens showed vaguely of his face. Keyth caught his blade examning the new look. And.... a stronger connection with the Creature within. He took a deep breathe and eyed the men before him and unsheathed the blade. " Show me how you handle yourself kid. Then maybe... you can roll with me." Keyth shook his head. " Whatever you say!!!" He said charging forward. Slashing through the men as hard as he could. His blade ripping through the men like butter. One of the soliders would have hit Keyth in the back of the head sending his body rolling swiftly into 4 men where they began to stomp him out. Keyth gripped his head attempting to fight off the blows but was getting bombared. After a few more moments he'd grip the hilt of his blade and use his Shadow step techinque... in a new found way. Out of Desperation he was able to force his body to kind of... shift... to the right away from the men where they found themselves stomping out the ground. " WHAT... WHAT THE HELL!!" The men said as they turned to there right to see the boys face bloodied yet he had a smirk on his face. Placing both hands on the hilt of the blade. " ILL SHOW... YOU ASSHOLES... HOW TO KILL SOMEONE!!" He said screaming at the top of his lungs. As he charged forward. He'd weave a blow coming down from above his head by rolling to the right and swinging the blade out at the same time, hitting the males torso line slicing him right in half. Keyth would then land on his right leg stumbblin over to the right. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEy6WPB_txw)). " HUYAAHHHH!!!!" Keyth said as he charged and clashed with 4 of the men at the same time. " GIVE UP KID!" Said one of the soliders. "...NOOO!!!!" He said using his strength to push them all back with a monsterous strength as they skidded across the floor. " AAAAHHHH!!!!" He said charging forward and pushing the blade up like a uppercut and slicing one of the males heads in half like a cantelope. Twisting to the right so he could inlodge his blade into the wind pipe of another. The blood spurring from the wound and spraying all over the males body. After a long fight Keyth would have cut them all down. His body barely standing after the beating he had taken. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs)) The General with the snow white hair stared down at the teenage and all the carnage he had created. " Hahahaha! No wonders he wants you so badly! Your just like him! Look at the carnage this mess! Hahahaah Your a damn monster!" Keyth wobbled left to right, blood and saliva leaking from his lips as he eyed the man like a demonic beast. " AGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Keyth said charging forward with his blade held steadily up in attempts to impale the man, the General side stepped and gripped the boy by his neck then choke slammed him into the ground. " HAHAHAH is that all... How... Pathetic. Get up..." Keyth turned around and reached for his blade but the General kicked it away. " You... SON OF A BITTCCCH... DONT... YOU...EVER... TOUCH... MY... SWORRRRDD!" kEYTH Said standing to his full height breathing heavily. He charged the white haired male launching a punch towards the males chest where the General weaved to the right and gripped keyth by the arm and tossed him into the wall by 10 feet where Keyth slammed into the wall with a hard crash. Keyth hit the ground. Shaking his head in attempts to fight off the pain. He pulled himself up slowly as the General laughed cracking his knuckles. " Your in over your head kid..." Keyth got down into an Animalistic pose as he eyed the male from afar. "HUUYAAAAAHHHH!!" He said charging forward. The General would charge as well. Both of them moving at inhuman speeds the wind brushing by there bodies swiftly untill they locked fist and began to clash with one another. " GGAAHH... WHAT DO YOU WANT... FROM MEE!!" Keyth said as he continued to battle the man. His hands locked tightly with his own. " Hahahah! Well! Im supposed to bring you back to the boss. BUT NOW!... I THINK I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU INSTEAD!" He said continuing to clash with the Teen. Keyth continued to keep a hold on him making sure not to give him leverage. "BOY... did you know... As demonstrated by The Cyborgs, where the suit was originally manifested from. The exoskeleton allows Us to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm, throw them great distances with great force, and break human bones with ease. We can even lift cars in these suits! HAHAAHAH ALL I HAVE TO DO..." His eyes began to turn into a bright green as he synced his body with the suit fully. " IS TURN ON THE SWITTCCHH!! AHAHAHAAH!!!"(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UvzD4gZnw4)) Keyths arms felt like they were about to shatter ad break during the clash. " HAHAHA DO YOU FEEL THE POWER. " Keyth stuggled to fight back. Though he proved to be overwhelming. His body starting to be overpowered completely. " Now... do you give in! Do you submit! Come with us to our boss! And i wont fucking kill you! Say your weaker than me!" Keyth looked up through his bloodied eyes as his eyes glowed a bright white. " FUCK... YOU.. AND YOUR BOSS!! AGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Veins began to pulse throughout his head and arms as his strength was suddenly augmented. Where Keyth had been on both of his knees trying not to brushed in the power struggle he was now forcing the male onto his knees in the power struggle. " FUCK.. YOUUU!! AHHHHHHH!!!!" Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs and with a monsterous strength he pulled the males body back so hard that he snapped his torso right through. His Spine cracking through his torso his body breaking like a bendy straw. Keyth then hit the ground panting and breathing slowly as he lay there soon.. he'd pass out. The Dark man leaped down from the railling where he then picked up the boys blade and tossed him over his shoulder. The cops kicked down the doors only to see dead Maru Jietai soliders. Keyth and the Dark man were gone. " Check the paramiters.." Said the leader of the group. The cops began to look around but would find nothing. Category:ARK5